i see your pain
by pattiXcrona
Summary: The professor thought he was a sweet, loving, family man…. WRONG well not in my story he abuses his daughters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. For them it's the whole shah-bang all the girls know is pain, hate and suffering. But what happens when the bad boys of the school i.e. Brick, Boomer, and Butch find out when the girls run into them without their make up on. What happen?
1. Chapter 1

I See Your Pain

Summary- The professor thought he was a sweet, loving, family man…. WRONG well not in my story he abuses his daughters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. For them it's the whole shah-bang all the girls know is pain, hate and suffering. But what happens when the bad boys of the school i.e. Brick, Boomer, and Butch find out when the girls run into them without their make up on. What happen?

Pairings- reds, blues, greens

Rating- I don't know how to deal with this! Sorry crona moment.. might be M or T most likely both heh...heh...heh...

Warning- I don't own any thing if I did things would be more awesome. 

Chapter 1-the first time

Hi my name is buttercup utoniuim I have 2 sisters Blossom and Bubbles our dad is a son of a bitch he abuses us the first time was when we were 4 that's when our mom died I guess he was sad, mad or I don't know but that doesn't excuse the fact that he raped 3 4 year olds then beat them sense less while saying that they are nothing, worthless, well you get the picture ever since then every day it's the same thing woke up put make up to cover up, put on underwear [ he demands them to be naked in their shared bed], get dressed, run out before sunrise, on the way try not to cry, reach school 4 hours earlier then needed, talk about their latest plans of suicide, put up our serried, go to our classes[ the principal tried to give them separate classes but buttercup persuaded HIM to give them the same classes], end of the day- go home, get yelled at by dad for fuck knows what, get beat up, raped, make dinner, clean dishes, get new word ripped in our limbs, get undressed, go to bed, dream about our savors. On day this will all be over

**Well did you like it? Sorry for all time crappiness please don't point that out too much. So tell me if I should make more. Nah I'll make more anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ok last time you got a bit from the story sorry for shortness and in this the meet the RRB

Camera lights ACTION

GREAT

BUTTERCUP'S POV-

Wake up bubbles done. "OH SHIT GIRLS" "WHAT WRONG" "WE ARE OUT OF MAKE UP!" "OH SHIT WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" "ok we could play hooky?" "no, how 'bout we just not draw attention to us?" "ok we can do that" AT SCHOOL-

Great people are staring at us why does it have to be the hottest day of the year oh hi today we are wearing tank tops in signature colors and short shorts mine has suspenders. "AHHH" apparently when I was thinking I ran into someone. When I opened my eyes it just had to be Butch Rowdy why does god hate me? Wait why is my face hot dear god is this blush?! We apologize nervously " um are you ok?" "yes why do you ask?" "well you are all scarred" " OH SHIT- I mean I'm fine" no you're not come on you are coming with me so we meet up with my bros'" "b-b-but I'm fine see" I accidently touched a cigarette burn from last night and winced " yeah that's real convincing." And then we met with his brothers and MY SISTERS! And so we all bumped into each other. They told us to spill it so we did from the beginning. They just stood there listening and nodding letting the information sink in. we don't know why but we felt safe for the first time in years. When we were finished they told us to wait right there so they could discuss what to do. I thought that we should just run. Then they came back and told the most jaw dropping thing in the world – "you girls are coming to live with us" "WWHHAATT!" "we can't let you girls live like that, and our house has three extra rooms." "but we can't we just met you guys" " so" "fine but we don't have our stuff and dad will be furious" " he won't no know where you guys will be" " but how will we get our stuff and wont your parents mind that oh guess what you have three girls living in your house?" "Nope mom won't mind" "but-" "no buts you will stay with us and we will pick your guys up at 5 am so pack up" "fine" and they smiled at each other then to us and we each got a kiss on the cheek, a deep scarlet blush, and two new friends, the rowdy brothers and hope.

So that was chapters 2 sorry if it was short please don't hate me! I made the last name JOJO to rowdy just felt like it sorry tell me if you want to read something in it sorry for lack of updating writer's block. So bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thy three of the chapters **

Authors note- sorry I have had writers block and was over whelmed with sadness damn cancer but thanks to Dania-Babydoll no writer's block!

Warning- language and professor that baka

Disclaimer- I don't own shit

…...

BLOSSM'S POV- packing-

We took turns packing our things the others are on look out. I am packing the cloths and in the closet there is a picture of all of us at our fifth birthday. Our mom, Keene*, was holding us like we we're floating. I and bubbles enjoyed but buttercup was screaming her head off what was she saying?

_**FLASH BACK-**_

"YEAH" "HORAY" "PUT ME DOWN" the sisters were put down. Buttercup was down on the ground breathing heavily. The utoniuim family then broke out laughing at the middle sister. Then Mrs. Utoniuim said that she had some bad news that she had brain cancer and she would die next month. Bubbles broke down crying. Blossom fainted. But what was this? Buttercup screaming at her mother? " How did this happen?! Don't leave us!" "um I am going to get some tissues and smelling salts" the professor stuttered then left. Then buttercup whispered "don't leave him with us I don't think he will take it well." "it will be okay butters everything will work out. Maybe you will find your prince charming.-giggle-'"buttercup cried but we love you why is cancer such a bitch? Their mother asked where did you hear that word? Before she could answer the rest of the family came and hugged the mom._** END OF FLASH BACK .  
**_I broke out in tears and packed the picture in the bag.

BUBBLES POV-

Blossom came back down I went up to pack the objects. I packed up octi, the hair stuff, butters favorite CDs, and then I came across mom's old guitar. She was a great musician. I remember when she taught us how to play. Buttercup was just like her as soon as she picked up the guitar and magically knew how to play. Me I was okay mommy told me I was holding it upside down, but after that I got it right off the bat. But blossom had the real trouble when she played it sounded funny. We all burst out in a howl of laughter. After a lot of stop laughing at me and it's not funny from miss tomato face i.e. blossom she joined in the laughter. We kept laughing until we were saying "I can't breathe" "I can't move" stuff like that. I get the tears off my face grab the guitar and go down stairs.

BUTTERSPOV-WAITING TO GET OUT OF HERE

Blossom is in the kitchen packing snacks and bubs is upstairs packing the rest of stuff a memory popped up one that I hate

_**FLASH BACK TIME-**_

When the girls got home from the funeral the professor told them to go make dinner for them. They had the best dinner in the world COLD SOUP AND SANDWICHES YUM! The dinner was silent, after bubbles asked if they could watch hoodwinked then somehow that made him snap he pushed the girls down kicked bubbles 10 times in the right rib, blossom arms got broken trying to save her sister. Then buttercup came out of the bathroom while their "dad" broke blossom's left arm and ran up jumped head-butt of loved him then bite his shoulder. Started running to her sisters but was stopped by a kick in the spine. The woke up tied on his bed naked then he came and turned to blossom and she refused to look at him like she know what was about to happen he pulled his dick* and stuffed it down blossom throat the sisters just stared in shock in what their kind sweet father just did to blossom then he took it out of mouth then in her growler every tear he thrust faster and harder. Then he moved onto bubbles then buttercup. When he was finished he told them to clean up._** END OF FALSH BACK**_

Buttercup broke down crying then she felt arms around her. Not her sisters that she expected she saw butch. He pulled her into his lap and let her cry while he listened to the memory. He told her she wont have to go through that ever again.

….

*Ms. Keene has red hair blue eyes and is albino

* can I say this in T?

Thank you for reading tell what you think and stuff PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I MIGHT JUST BOMB THIS IT IS HARD I CAN'T THINK OF EVERY THING AND I RE READ I T AND I GOT CREEPED OUT I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME


	5. Chapter 5

**NUMBER 4**

LAST TIME THEY DROWNED IN MEMORIES BC DROWNED IN THE rapiess THEN WROKE UP IN BUTCHES ARMS OK! This is butch and regular pov so might be long sorry THIS HAS BAD LANGUE AND GRAMMER/SPELLING!  
Disclaimer- I neither own nor regret nothing

……

TO THE BRONIES* WHEN THE GIRLS WERE PACKING

REGULAR POV-

"Brick can you put that over there" bommer asked "fine. And we are done." brick said "GREAT JOB BOYS!" beamed Ms. Rowdy, Kate; the boys have just finished the girls rooms and have prepared everything for them. The boys remembered what the girls looked like and had to take care of something [O/O] and thought they have seen them once in preschool then they stopped seeing them till then they just stopped being in the light of people's view. They thought that they moved or as boomer said "w-what i-if `t`-t-they died?!" He stuttered. They thought "hum I think we should eat something soon or I will die." So they rummaged through their cabinets and found…NOTHING. They went to the store.

AT THE STORE-

"DAMN THIS SHIT IS WEIRD!" they took turns picking the store BOMMER was it and they had to take a trip to the ASIAN MARKET lovely*. They got tofu bean sprouts sea weed tom yum soup ray-man candy yogurt drinks and the rest of the store's inventory the time was 11:11 and then they went home blah blah BLAH 11:40 "it about time we go to their house god dammit" said a bat shit crazy bommer from eating too much "fuckin'" sugar as butch puts it "yes it is OH SHIT DAMN IT BUTCH" said a defeated brick "YES I AM THE CHAMPAIN OF MAD BLOOD!*" said a butchie boy so they went on their cars butch has a motorcycle boomer a moped* and brick a convertible they went to the girls house and they waited for a hour so the time was 12:40 so they went in aka they broke in like bad asses brick and boomer went to the kitchen and butch went to explore or bet the fuck out of the professor whichever is peachy.

BUTCHIE BOYS POV-

Damn this house is depressing. It is all da- wait what is that sound is that crying? Yes it is! It better not be boomer wait is that buttercup! WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT ARE MY FEET MOVING TO HER ok now sitting next to her WHY IS SHE NOW ON MY LAP?! WHY AM I HUGGING HER NOW WHAT TO DO NOW?! "um it's okay? Want to tell me what is wrong?" I said with a synesthetic smile. "y-yes…." So she told me the thoughts of mine were I WILL KILL THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH and her boobs jiggle when she cries what one it's true and two I am a guy DEAL WITH IT*! "Shh don't worry that won't happen okay we will make sure." Then what happened next shocked me she cried a thank you and no one has ever been that nice to me I said welcome picked her up because she was still trembling didn't want her to fall. When we went down stairs then to my bike then went home then we showed them our rooms then theirs blah, blah, blah dinner was great! We tried to cook had a very big epic failure the laughed at us then they cooked like gods or goddess whatever then for dessert was the best it was a kiss buttercup tasted like apples later brick said blossom tasted like cherries bommer said bubbles tasted like blueberries. Damn this is going to be a great life.

…. **SORRYFOR LACK OF UPDATING I MOVED CRAP GOT TO GO LOVE YOU ALL SORRY FOR CRAPINESS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME THAT IS ALL**

I can say bronies if I want they aren't maybe boomer

I love Asian markets they are so much fun

My best friend told me this I don't know if it is true or not


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS SPARTA! No its chapter 5 part 1**

Last time in I SEE YOUR PAIN they, the rowdy, saved the puffs they cooked a FAILURE while I cooked up some romance heheh I OWN NOTHING OR AM NOT IN LOVE WITH BACON PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I MIGHT START A NEW STORY FOR PPGZ SO I MIGHT END IT SOON FOR I SEE YOUR PAIN WITH A LOVE INFESTED ENDING BUT NOT NOW ON WITH IT! By that I mean I see you pain sorry. STILL HAVE A POTTY MOUTH

…... 

BUTTERCUP'S POV-

Their faces were so funny and cute! WHAT DID I SAY CUTE BUBBLES IS RUBING OFF ON ME GODDAMMIT! I can't get butch out of my mind that forest smell that minty taste the forest green eyes… "DAMN YOU BUBBLES!"

BLOSSOM'S POV-

Wow brick's face was so handsome* his crimson eyes that sent of fresh books that deep flavor of strawberry, am I turning to bubbles….  
"DARN YOUBUBBLES!"

BUBBLES POV-

Bommie is so cute blushing his ocean blue eyes that blackberry taste that sea breeze sent.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

REGULAR POV-

The boys got out of a daze by a bone crunching scream form the upstairs the girls if I may add. They ran to their counter parts three nose bleeds later they ran down the stairs in shame and other stuff you think of it. The thing is that bommer saw bubs without a shirt on, brick saw blossom in her underoos*, and butch that unlucky emo* saw a buttercup in just black and lime skull panties and a drum roll a kick it the nethers poor guy. They went to their chairs butch had a bag of frozen peas for his never mind bad joke. The girls came down in matching pajamas a black or white tank top and shorts in their respective colors. You could cut the tension with a meat clever THAT IS HOW FUDGIN THICK THE TENSION WAS! Then Mrs. Rowdy came in with a "HI KIDS THE SCHOOL HAS SOME REMODELING SO YOU ARE OUT FOR A MONTH!" reds "WHAT! NO!" greens "nerds" blues "whoa!" Mrs. Rowdy "so here is the movies that are scary, romance, and historical have fun" scary face "but not too much fun. JUST KIDDING!" The kiddos watched movies till twelve in the p.m. range then they crashed. The girls in the boy's laps and the boys had DD pillows that will be hard to explain when they wake up even more so when your mommy dearest take a picture of the act.  
…. sorry for the shortness of badness please don't hate my guts 

I spelt that wrong

I can say that if I want because _I am the albino buffalo deal with it _name that quote and I will give you something special you nom I mean name it! Bye! 


	7. the end part 1

**THE END I THINK MAYBE**

Disclaimer I own this like I own Hollywood undead  
author's note this is the end of the story so read the other story of mine so if you want to I don't know HELP ME! Sorry I haven't updated sorry I don't have an excuse PEACE on with the story now no now ACTION!

Mustache O~~~~~~~O ehcatsuM

MY POV HUN! ~

The puffs and ruffs were just chillin' like villains during a rainy day totally normal day the reds were discussing some book called the life of a dead man [not real] the blues were drawing or some shit I don't know! The greens were playing MAD WORLD! [Best game EVAR!] And Ms. Rowdy was um I don't wanna know what mood swing she is in….. ALL RIGHTY THEN there was a knock on the door pretty simple. Might be the pizza guy right? WRONG, more like dead wrong instead of a delicious cheesy pizza you got the professor going stark raving MAD! OH SWEET TAP DANCING BABY JESUS! Now this will get bloody my friend oh yes it will. It will.

{Insert epic fight thing}

While the girls stood there in shock and fear of another beating the boys took in to ACTION! POW one uppercut from BOOMER! To counter attack wait what is this? Oh how lovely it is a freakin' knife! Just peachy! Great the professor IS going SAVEGE! Before boomer could react to the knife he [the professor] cut boomer across the forehead. Seeing what the professor did brick and butch tag teamed him! Brick and butch dropped kicked the professor but poor brick didn't see the knife before the end of the blade slice through his FOREARM! He doubled over in pain then it was all up to butch to land him a hit! For the first time since the girls "came" to them Jesus's light shinned down on him. Butch rammed all his hate of the abuse of his love, butters. CRACK! That was the professor's FUCKING JAW! SHA-BAM! Boomer and brick are back! And OH SWEET TAP DANCING BABY JESUS the professor just sliced Butch's CHEST! That will make some sexy stiches….. SORRY! SCA-DUCH! Boomer is fighting blindly ya know the whole BLOOD IN THE EYES thing! Brick is just getting blood everywhere with each punch and or movement. Butch barely has a shirt the girls are now out of their shock and ran to the phone to call john law. Well they didn't run more like fell then army crawled to the phone then locked the door. Back to the boys the professor did a round house kick in all the boy's faces oh shih tzu that has GOTTA HURT! As a comeback the professor will never go to the bathroom properly never. ever. Again. Oh FUDGE NUGGET! There is blood everywhere oh there is more just peachy. OH SWEET TAP DANCING BABY JESUS sorry felt like saying that again. Well it does fit with the professor setting FIRE to the lawn. Again just fucking great. Really. The girls ran upstairs and are now throwing shit from the windows like text books, lamps and what is that? Um EEWWW! Ms. Rowdy you are a disgusting daughter of a bastard. Alrighty then… so the professor was in a daze well so were the boys they had the face that clearly said OH SWEET TAP DANCING BABY JESUS I WANNA DIE FROM DISGUST! AND EMBARRASSMENT! THANKS BUBBLES FOR THROUGH THAT THING DOWN! *cough* *cough*

Mustache O~~~~~~~O ehcatsuM

so that was part 1! there will be more parts sorry for leaving you pals and gals hangin' for sooooooooooooooo long i couldn't think of anything soooo thank you WarAngel24 please check out her stories please? and so yeah BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee eeeeeeee...


End file.
